Conventionally configured scissor lift mechanisms are commonly mechanically complex, are unduly bulky, and commonly lack a capacity for configuration for compact storage.
The instant inventive scissor lift solves or ameliorates problems and challenges discussed above by incorporating within a scissor lift mechanism specialized trolley, jack screw assembly, and chassis elements which facilitate smooth and reliable powered scissor lifting action while protecting screw threads from damage, enabling a compact storage configuration, and reducing mechanical complexity, weight and bulk of the machine.